cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Rockwell
Sam Rockwell (1968 - ) Deaths in Film *''Clownhouse (1989) ''[Randy]: Slashed to death by broken glass when one of the clowns pulls him through a glass door. His body is shown afterwards when his brothers (Brian McHugh and Nathan Forrest Winters) find him inside a closet with clown make up (then again when he is hung from a tree branch, having painted Xs over his eyelids, being used as a makeshift swing ball). *''Jerry and Tom ''(1998) [Jerry]: Stabbed in the chest with a switchblade by Joe Mantegna as Sam is about to kill Peter Riegert. *''The Green Mile ''(1999) [William 'Wild Bill' Wharton]: Shot to death by Doug Hutchison in Sam's prison cell (after Doug is under the control of Michael Clarke Duncan's powers as revenge for double child homicide Sam committed then framed Duncan for). (Thanks to TK, Amanda, Shollum and Steve) *''Charlie's Angels ''(2000) [Eric Knox]: Killed in an explosion after he fires a missile at "Charlie" (voiced by John Forsythe) from his helicopter, only to have the missile turn back towards the helicopter (due to Lucy Liu sabotaging it and Cameron Diaz disabling the controls). (Thanks to Germboygel, TK, Shollum, and Steve) *''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007) ''[Charley Ford]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the chest. He is also "shot" in the back by Casey Affleck during a stage re-enactment of Casey's shooting of Brad Pitt.'' (Thanks to Steve)'' *''Snow Angels (2007) '[Glenn Marchand]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head while sitting in his truck, after killing his wife, Kate Beckinsale (who he blames for their daughter's death) in a murder-suicide. (Thanks to Arben and ND) *Moon ''(2009)' [Sam Bell]: Playing a multiple role as clones, one clone dies at the end of his lifespan while in a crashed lunar vehicle. (31 of these clones are listed on the computer screen prior to being terminated; the other clone survives the movie.) (Thanks to Nilescu, Pandelis, Sheryl, ND, and Tim) *''Seven Psychopaths ''(2012) [Billy]: Shot in the head by Woody Harrelson in a stand-off in the desert; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Woody's dog, which puts its paw in his hand. Additionally, in Sam's earlier pitch of how the story should end, he is shot repeatedly in a shoot-out with Woody's men in a cemetery; he manages to kill Woody before dying. (Thanks to Matthew, Arben, Tim, Tommy, and ND) *''A Single Shot (2013) ''[John Moon]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of blood-loss (from having his finger cut off earlier by Jason Isaacs while Ophelia Lovibond watched in horror) in a grave he had just dug for Heather Lind's body; the film cuts to black with Sam losing energy and Heather's body atop him in the grave. Gallery Fhd000CHA_Sam_Rockwell_007.jpg|Sam Rockwell just before his death in Charlie's Angels Knox's death.png|Sam Rockwell's death in Charlie's Angels Snow-Angels-sam-rockwell-15340709-500-202.jpeg|Sam Rockwell in Snow Angels. Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Rockwell, Sam Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged shooting Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:History Stars Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees